


Dancing's not so bad

by Klats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week 2017, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klats/pseuds/Klats
Summary: Peridot gets dragged to a club by her bestfriend Jasper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back during the lapidot week on tumblr. It feels a little forced for me, but I decided what the heck and post here finally.

Peridot elbowed her way through a crowd of dancing, sweaty people, ‘why did I let Jasper drag me here…’ She grumbled to herself. After reaching a break in the crowd and adjusting herself, her green eyes landed on a silhouette who’s dancing was mesmerzing, its movements pulled her towards them, the crowd around the silhouette seemed to have split, creating a small circle.

Peridot stood her mouth agape and her face flushed as the lights danced across Lapis’ figure. She’d never seen anything as beautiful as this dancing goddess before her. Peri couldn’t tell if the pounding in her ears and chest was from the music or her own heart beating along to this goddess before her.

Lapis’ eyes opened as she brought her arms down to her own shoulders and down her body, she made eye contact with a cute girl in the crowd that was staring at her. She held eye contact as she made her away across towards her in light strides but not breaking her rhythm from the music.

Peridot’s blush became more prominent as she realized the blue haired goddess was approaching her. She placed her hands up infront of her and shook her head in apology, “no no I’m sorry I was just uh…you’re really good at dancing and I uh-” Lapis only smiled and grabbed onto her hand and pulled her out onto the floor with her. Peridot squeaked and stood in place as the goddess before her turned her back to her and continued her rhythm to the music. Peridot could smell her perfume mixed with her natural musk, it was intoxicating. Lapis reached behind her and grabbed Peridot’s hands to place them on her hips.

Peri didn’t pull away, instead she pulled Lapis closer to her. Together they swayed to the music. Lapis closed her eyes and turned her head, with her arms bent in the above her and her hands mixed in soft blonde hair. Peridot breathed against the dancing goddess’ neck as her their bodies became one on the dance floor. The blonde couldn’t help herself and pressed soft kisses along the blue haired goddess’ neck, swiftly moving up to behind her ear.

Lapis’ breath hitched as she turned into her dancing partner’s arms. Her own arms wrapping around this stranger’s neck, her hands back in soft hair. Peridot, drunk off music leaned forward and pressed her lips against the goddess’ before her. Lapis’ eyes widened, but the electricity behind it melted her into it. Their bodies continued moving to the music as it changed.

“Lapis Lazuli,” a soft voice drifted into Peridot’s ear. The current song was coming to an end and Peridot pulled away, grabbing hold of one of her hands, and twirling Lapis before wrapping an arm around her waist and tilted her over, “Peridot Diamond.”


End file.
